Jason and Liz 2006
by notenoughlove
Summary: Jason and Liz seek comfort in each other arms when they see the ones they love betray them. They find that they belong together and that the rest of the world will just have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

` _I am going back to the past and trying to fix a wrong that was done when Jason and Liz made love and Jake was born. I think that Liz should have stayed with Jason then and made their lives together then. They both loved each other and were both hurt by the people who said they loved them. Out of this love came their son. Jason should have been there for every step and once Elizabeth divorces Lucky the two should be married. I hope you like this fan fiction. Carolyn_

Jason had decided to go check up on Sam. When he saw her in her mother's home having sex with her step-father it did something to the way he viewed her. She was the not the woman that he loved and he knew deep down that she never was the one. He was still in love with Elizabeth. Jason was not sure how he felt seeing Sam with Ric but knew that he couldn't stay there another minute. He went back home and decided to drink that memory away.

Elizabeth and Lucky were having problems. Lucky had starting using drugs and needing his next fix he looked to Maxie to help him. Elizabeth walked into their apartment that they shared with their son, Cameron. Lucky and Maxie were having sex in the bed that Elizabeth shared with Lucky. They were too involved with each other to even notice she was there. She turned around and realized she had nowhere to go. Cam was with her Grams and she was truly grateful for that. She couldn't face her grandmother who adored Lucky. She started walking around and decided that she needed to see her best friend, Jason. He had always been there for her and she prayed that he would be there for her again.

The power was out all over the city so she had to walk up the stairs to the penthouse. It was worth it because she needed to see a friendly face. She knocked lightly on the door and Jason didn't hear it. She knocked a little louder and Jason went to the door. She stood there looking at him like she had lost her best friend. He looked the same and found in each other what the other wanted and needed in the moment.

"I am sorry to disturb you but I need you. I feel that whenever I am hurt that you are the person who I can turn to and tell the truth. You will listen to me no matter what I say whether it makes any sense or not. I found Lucky in our bed with Maxie. I can't go back home. I don't know what I want to do but I need you to help me stop hurting." Jason gave her that knowing smile and got her something to drink. She took a couple of sips of the burning liquid and it seemed to calm her wounded soul. He took a gulp of same bourbon that he had given Elizabeth and felt the calmness within him.

"I think that the two of us are having the same kind of night. I just found Sam having sex with Ric. There is no going back from that. The fact that she cheated on me is not that bad but with her stepfather. This is way too much to handle without this stuff. I want you to know that you can always come see me whenever you want. You don't need a reason. Do you want me to get one of the bedrooms ready for you? I have a couple of them if you want to go to sleep. You look exhausted." Elizabeth didn't say a word but went into Jason's arm and kissed him. Once the two of them started there was no going back. Jason felt that he couldn't stop what was about to happen. If there was going to be a clear head it was going to have to be Elizabeth who said no.

"I want you to make love to me, Jason. I want you to hold me and just love me. You always make me feel safe and I want to be in your arms, right now." Jason didn't need any more words to come out of her mouth. She was all his and he was going to take his time tonight to make her feel like she was the only woman on earth for him. He truly felt that fate had did this so the two of them could finally be together.

The next morning, Jason woke up with Elizabeth in his arms. It felt so right and he couldn't believe that last night wasn't some weird dream caused by all the alcohol that he had drank. Elizabeth started to stir and woke up to the most amazing man that she had ever known. She thought at first that she would be ashamed of what they had done but she didn't feel that way. She felt alive for the first time in a very long time.

"I want you to know that I am so glad that I walked up here last night and that we made love. I love you Jason and have loved you for so long that I am not sure exactly when it started. I should feel guilty about this but I don't. Lucky was my past but I want you to be my present and my future." Jason looked at her like she had made all of his dreams come true. He kissed her and they started to make love again. A few hours later, Lucky called Elizabeth up and asked her where she had been. He was worried about her.

"Lucky, I have realized that going back to you was a mistake. A mistake that I am going to take care of. I will be at our apartment to pick up my and Cameron's things and I moving to a new place. Don't try to talk me out of it. Tell Maxie she won and I am not playing any more games with the two of you." Lucky tried to deny what Elizabeth was saying but knew she was right.

Jason went downstairs as Sam was walking into his place like she owned it. "You need to leave me your key and leave. I saw you last night having sex with your step-father. I don't want to see or talk to you again. I will have one of my guys pack your stuff up and send it to your mother's house. I am sure she must be your biggest fan right now. You make me sick." Elizabeth stayed upstairs out of sight but she heard everything.

Sam started to go towards the stairs and Jason stopped her. "Leave, Sam. I am not kidding you. You need to leave." Sam saw the empty bottles on the floor and then she saw some women's clothing that was not hers.

"Who do you not want me to see? I know someone is here because her clothes are still here. How do you get off talking to me this way when you were cheating on me? I think that I deserve to see my competition."

"I don't owe you anything. You and I are finished. There is the door, use it." Sam could see that he was truly angry and hurt by what he saw and realized that she needed him to cool off and then she would apologize and things would go back to the way they were. That was until Elizabeth walked down the stairs wearing one of Jason's t-shirts. When Sam saw it was Elizabeth that he had turned too well all bets were off.

"How dare you sleep with my boyfriend? Don't you have somewhere else you could have gone too? I bet Lucky is going to have a fit because of this. Don't you even care about him? I know that you don't care if you hurt me but what has Lucky ever done to you but love you. You don't deserve him and definitely not my man. You need to leave right now." Sam then went over to Elizabeth and slapped her. Elizabeth slapped her back and the two were at it. Jason pulled the two women apart and called for his guard.

"Make sure that Samantha does not come back here. She is leaving and make sure she leaves her key with you. I also need you to pack up her stuff and have it sent to her mother's place." He then looks at Elizabeth to make sure she is okay. He looked at Sam in disgust. Sam is hurt and she wants them to hurt back. Sam leaves but Jason knows that she will be back. The problem was he didn't know when or how.

Jason and Elizabeth went over to the couch and relaxed. They both knew that soon everyone would know about them and that there cozy little love nest would not be so cozy anymore. Jason had one of his guards bring Elizabeth home to help her pack. She was then going to her grandmother's place to get Cameron and tell her grandmother what was going on. She wanted to tell her and not have her hear from Sam where she was going to be living and with who she was going to be living with.

The apartment was empty which made the packing a lot easier. The second part of the trip was going to be a bit harder. She knew how her Grams felt about Jason and also about Lucky. She knew that she would never understand it.

She knocked on her grandmother's door and went into the home. Cameron was awake and happy to see his mother. Her grandmother had already received a phone call from Lucky and so she was aware of the problem but was still shocked to see where her granddaughter intended to take her child and herself to live.

"Lucky called and so I assume that you will be moving in here with me? You are always welcome here but I think that you should forgive Lucky and go back home to him. That is where you belong." Elizabeth knew that she just had to spit it out and then leave. She knew that her grandmother was blame her and not Lucky. She just had to let her grandmother deal with it and hopefully she would understand why she was going to live with Jason. She loved him and she knew that he loved her and Cam.

"Grams, I was not planning on living here with you. I am moving in with Jason. I love him and I realized that I kept going back to Lucky because I believed that I owed him. I saw him in bed with Maxie last night and realized that I deserved to be loved and to love someone. I love Jason and he loves me. I know you will not agree with me but that is how it's going to be. Lucky and I are through. I love you Grams but I will not go back to Lucky. I have to go." Elizabeth left her grandmother stunned by what just happened.

Elizabeth and Cameron made to Jason's penthouse and was surprised to see Emily there. She heard her best friend and Jason arguing about her and Lucky. She made her presence known and also Cam's presence. "I am back and looks who is with me. I just picked him up from Gram's house. I have our stuff and I am so glad that everything is out in the open." Emily just stared at her best friend like she was crazy.

"Why are you here with my brother? I thought you loved Lucky?" Elizabeth went over to Emily and put her arm around her. She looked at Jason and he knew that the two of them needed to talk it out.

"I am going to take Cameron and show him his new bedroom. I think that we might have some toys up there that he would like to see. Come on Cam. Let's check out your room." Jason carried Cam up the stairs and showed him around while Elizabeth and Emily talked it out with each other.

"Emily, I want you to know that I love your brother. Jason means the world to me. Lucky is my past and Jason is my future. We both had a rough night last night and I found myself walking here and now I know that I want to be here. I want you to be happy for us but if you can't then I will understand. I just want you to understand if I have to choose between the two of you I will choose Jason." Emily looked like Elizabeth had just slapped her. She looked at Elizabeth with tears in her eyes and left the penthouse.

Jason and Cam came down the stairs a few minutes later. "I am sorry about that. I didn't want to make you have to choose between my sister and me. Thank you for putting us first." Elizabeth went into Jason's arms and just hugged him close. Cam was feeling left out and so he went and got in between them. They all laughed and hugged each other. Jason had never felt as happy as he did right then. He just hoped that it could last.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason had to go out to a meeting with Sonny. He had decided that he wanted out of the mob. He wanted to surprise Elizabeth with a trip to Italy. This is where she had always wanted to go and he wanted to give it to her. He knew that she had to settle things with Lucky but once that was done then they could leave.

"Elizabeth, I need to see Sonny for a meeting. I should be back by dinner. Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner while I am out? I was thinking Kelly's would be a good start for the three of us and tomorrow we could go shopping." Elizabeth went over to Jason and gave him a hug and kiss. Cameron went and gave Jason a high five. He really liked Jason and he felt safer being here with Jason and his mom then when they lived with Lucky.

"You know that I will never say no to Kelly's? I guess I am going to have to think about a new job because once Bobbie hears from Lucky about our break up then I will probably be fired. I was thinking that I could work at one of the art gallery's here in town. Good luck with your meeting." She has Cam wave to him as he walks out the door.

Jason goes to his guard that no one is to disturb Elizabeth and Cameron while he is gone especially Sam and Carly. If they need to see him that he would get in touch with them. Elizabeth had way too much on her mind then to have to deal with those idiots.

Sam was pissed so she started drinking. She went to Jake's to blow off some steam when Carly walked in. "Just who I need to see today. I just wanted to have a few drinks and left off some steam and who walks in but Ms. Best Friend. I think you need to know that Jason's priorities have changed. He is now back with Ms. Goody Two Shoes. They made up last night and plan to stay together. I guess it doesn't matter that she is married and that he and I were trying to make things work out." Sam takes another shot of whiskey and starts to feel a little bit better. Carly is stunned. She can't believe that Jason would want to go back with the "muffin".

"Are you sure that they are together? I mean I know that my cousin has been popping pills and all but why would she leave Lucky and go back to Jason. Of course, he is sleeping with Maxie so maybe that is why. She finally caught him. This is not good. I am going to have to straighten this mess out." Carly leaves and heads to the penthouse.

Carly walks up to the elevator when she is stopped by one of Jason's guards. "If you want to see Jason he is with your husband right now. He does not want you to bother Ms. Elizabeth and little Cameron. He said to call him and he will get back in touch with you." Carly could not believe that she was being treated that way. He would not let her go up there so she decided that she would take it up with her husband.

Jason walked into his best friend and partner's home. He always loved going over there to see Sonny and his nephew Michael. Most of the time he could take Carly but he was praying that she was out shopping. Sonny had him come into his study and the two of them sat down.

"I have been doing some major thinking about my life here in Port Charles. I want a life with Elizabeth and Cam but I can't do that as your enforcer. I was thinking of maybe taking them to Italy for a couple of months and getting away from here. You could call if there is an emergency but other than that I want to be free to do other things. I hope you understand where I am coming from and will let do this?" Sonny looked at Jason. He knew that Jason had put his life on the line for a long time and that he deserved to be happy. He just didn't know how he was going to be able to do that and let him go on his own way.

"There is a meeting tonight with the five families. We shall bring this up then and maybe you can do some work for me over in Italy. There are some ways that you can help the five families and not cause too much disruption or maybe they will let you go scot-free. We will try. Can you go with me tonight? It's at seven in the back of Jake's." Jason shook Sonny's hand and told him that he would be there. Jason walked out and just missed Carly coming in.

Jason called Elizabeth and told her about the change in plans. He was going to bring them an early supper and then he had to go to meeting at Jake's. He didn't want to tell her about what was going on only because if it fell thru then it would all be for nothing. "I don't mind if you have to go but when you get back, you are all mine. I know that Cam will be asleep and we will have the rest of the night to be alone. I love you and want you to come back safe."

Jason picked up Kelly's and was soon back at the penthouse. His guard, Johnny told him about Carly stopping by and wanting to speak to him. Jason thanked him and headed into his home. Elizabeth came and greeted her boyfriend and the three of them sat down to eat. Soon it was time for Jason to get ready to go to the meeting. He got dressed up in a suit and tie and kissed Elizabeth goodbye.

Jason had posted Francis at his door while Johnny went with him to the meeting. As soon as Jason walked in with Johnny, he could see that Sam had way too much to drink. She was slurring her words and there were a couple of men there just ready to take advantage of her. Johnny knew there was going to be trouble so he called in a couple of the men to take Sam home and make sure that she was alright.

Jason and Johnny walked into the back room of Jake's as the other men assembled in the room. Sonny was sitting at the table already and was ready for whatever was about to go down.

"I asked for this meeting tonight so I can tell you all that I want to get out of the organization. I plan on taking my girlfriend out of the country for the next six months and I will do anything that you ask of me so I can leave. I want you to know that all of your secrets are safe with me and there is nothing to fear from me. I just want your blessing and if you need me to set up something while I am in Italy then I will. I will buy a restaurant or café and you can safely hold any meetings over there if needed." Jason sat back down and waited to hear what the families thought of what they wanted to do. They asked Jason to step out of the room for a while so they could discuss his future.

Jason went up to the bar and had a beer. The men reported to Jason that Sam was back at her place and that one of the guards was staying outside of her door so she couldn't leave until she sobered up. Jason thanked his friend and told him that he was doing a great job.

Johnny came out and told Jason that they were ready for him. "Jason, thank you first for coming to us about your proposition. You have done a very good job as Sonny's enforcer and know that you will keep our confidences. It is in your own best interest to do that too. We will allow you to leave with our blessings. There is one thing that I think you could do as a cover and it would be to our advantage that you are over in Italy. We have many things going on in Europe and having a safe place to go would be good for all of us. How about getting into the winery business. You can buy a villa and start your own vineyard. It will be far enough away from prying eyes and a good place for us to hide if we have too. Sonny has already found a piece of property that would suit all of our needs and he is going to buy it for you for your fresh start. Sonny may give you a few assignments but in no way would it put you or your family in danger." Jason knew that he could not turn that down and he was presently surprised by the offer.

"I will accept this offer and thank you so much for your kindness and generosity." Jason thank everyone and shook everyone's hands as he and Johnny walked out. Sonny asked him to stop for a minute.

"There is one thing that you can do for me. I want you to have protection when you go to Italy. The wine business can be a tad bit dangerous when you first start out. I asked Johnny and Francis if they would go with you over to Italy and they have agreed to be your men." Jason was surprised by what happened for the second time in less than fifteen minutes. He was happy that he was getting Johnny and Francis to go with them to Italy because he would feel safer having his friends with them.

Jason came back into the penthouse feeling a lot better for the first time in a long time. He saw Elizabeth and gave her the biggest smile that she had ever seen from him. "I have the best news ever. Tonight's meeting was my exit from the organization. I am getting a vineyard in Italy from Sonny for us to take over and run. We may have company once in a while and I may have to leave on occasion but I will no longer be Sonny's enforcer. Johnny and Francis are going with us to help out. How would you like to live in Italy?" Elizabeth hugged and kissed him tightly.

"How can I say no to that? I just have to get my divorce from Lucky first or at least have it started and then I am ready. The thought of us living together in Italy makes me very happy. When do we get to see the property that Sonny gave us?" Jason laughed at her enthusiasm. Jason took one look at Elizabeth and he could tell that good things were finally going to happen for them but he also knew that there was going to be some rough times first.

"Sonny is going to take us to see the property in a few days. He just wanted to make sure that the owners were going to be moved before we put our staff in there. He wants you to know that you can decorate however you want and there is room for an art studio for you to work in. We both know how much your art means to you and we both want you to be able to do this with his blessings." Elizabeth was overwhelmed by what Sonny and the five families were doing for them. She knew that the vineyard would be a hiding spot and there could be some danger but she was fine with it because Johnny and Francis were going to be with them and so she felt safe with them.

The two of them went upstairs and went to bed. The next few days were going to be crazy but the two of them couldn't wait to start. Jason called Diane first thing in the morning to help Elizabeth get going on her to divorce to Lucky. Diane was also going to help Jason adopt Cameron so Lucky can use him as a reason for Elizabeth to stay in Port Charles. This was Elizabeth's dream coming true. The vineyard was just the icing on the cake as far as she was concerned. Jason was finally going to be able to live the life that he deserved. She also knew that his family would be thrilled at the idea of Jason leaving Sonny and starting fresh even if it was an ocean away from them.

Diane came to the penthouse with all the paperwork she had needed to start them off. Jason had called her before the meeting so she could get started. He then called her that morning and she told him that everything was on its way. Diane really liked that Jason and Elizabeth were together and especially that he found a way out of the mob. She always thought highly of both of them. "I have the paperwork for you to sign, Elizabeth. While you are gone with Jason to check out the vineyard I will have Lucky served. The paperwork for Cameron is on its way to the judge and awaiting his signature. He is a friend of Jason's grandfather so it should be over soon. Zander was his father and the fact that Lucky never tried to get his rights to Cameron, he can't get them now. Lucky will not have a leg to stand on due to his popping pills and sleeping with Maxie. She signed these papers and I will get everything else going. Good luck in Tuscany and if you need me just call. I have some good friends over there if you need help sooner. I will e-mail them to you once you both are settled. As always, it has been great having you as a client, Jason." She gave both Elizabeth and Jason a hug and was on her way.

Elizabeth went to see her Grams with Cameron to tell her about her move to Italy. It was short but sweet visit and she knew that it was for the best. Her grandmother was happy that Jason was getting out of the mob and the fact that she was going to be able to do her art. She knew that she would miss both Elizabeth and Cameron but knowing Elizabeth was going to be happy there made it a little easier. "Remember, that I love both you and Cam. You can come home anytime you want. I may even go check your vineyard out when I get the chance." Elizabeth and her grandmother hugged and cried. Poor Cam was upset because he didn't like to see anyone cry.

Elizabeth and Jason made their way over to the Quartermaine Estate to tell his parents and grandparents the good news. They hoped that Emily was still at work because they didn't want a scene. She was there but when all was said and done everyone including Emily was happy for them. "I want you all to know that I love you and that I am finally happy. I have found a wonderful woman to spend the rest of my life with and we are moving to Italy. I have asked to be let go of the organization and they are allowing me to do that. Sonny has bought me a piece of property in Tuscany and I am going to start a vineyard. Elizabeth and Cam are coming with me and we plan to build an art studio for Elizabeth's paintings. I have also started the paperwork to officially adopt Cameron. I would just like to have your blessings on our move." Alan and Monica were speechless. Lila was thrilled because she always had a fondness for Elizabeth and knew that she was perfect for her grandson.

The next few days, Elizabeth and Jason were getting ready to see the vineyard for the first time. They were going to be there for a week so they could hire some workers and also get the villa in shape for when they moved in permanently. There were two problems that Jason had to take care of first, Sam and Carly. Elizabeth told Jason that it would be better just have both of them come over to the penthouse together and get it over with at once. Like taking off a Band-Aid.

Carly was the first to arrive and then Sam. "Elizabeth and I have invited you both over so we could give you our good news before you hear from somewhere else. The two of us are moving to Italy for good. I was able to get out of the mob and start a new life free of being Sonny's enforcer. This also means that I will not be at your beck and call Carly. I will not be flying from Italy every time you get a hangnail. Sonny knows how important the boys are too me so he will keep me informed about them. This will help all of us move on from your dependence on me and from me enabling you Carly. Sam, I want you to know that I have never been in love with you. You are not my soulmate and the only reason that I am even telling you is because I do think of you as a friend and I don't want to hurt your feelings. I have been in love with Elizabeth so long that I am not sure when it actually started. I also apologize if I led you on because I didn't mean to do that. If you have anything to say, now will be the only time that I will listen to you. Carly, you mean a lot to me but I can't run to you every time you think you need me." Jason let the two women digest the fact that he was leaving them for Elizabeth.

"I just want to say, screw you Jason. I am not able to have kids because of you and now you are saying you never loved me. Well, thanks for nothing. The same goes to you Lizzie. You will not know when I will get you both back, but I can promise you that I will. I will go over to Italy and ruin you both. I have friends in high places who will love to take you down, Jason Morgan. You both have made an enemy now." With that said, Sam storms out of the penthouse.

"I understand where she is coming from but you will not get any trouble from me. I know that Sonny is helping you and getting you the vineyard. I just ask that when you are all settled that the boys and I can come over and visit you? No matter what, you and I will always be family in some sort of weird way. Congrats, Muffin. I will miss you Jase. I will make sure that Sam doesn't bother you. Sonny will not like anyone trying to hurt you two." Jason and Elizabeth give Carly a hug as she leaves the penthouse.

The next morning, the three of them are off to the airstrip to meet Sonny. Johnny and Francis are already seated in the plane. They took off onto a new adventure in Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was uneventful and soon they were landing at the vineyard's private airstrip. Sonny was excited for Jason and this new phase of his life. The previous owner was there to show Jason and Elizabeth around. He was very proud of his winery and was only selling because he was retiring. He was alone and needed to take care of himself and the winery was a bit too much for his health.

"Jason, I am so pleased to meet you. Sonny has told me all about you and your lovely family. My name is Anthony but most people call me "Tony". I want you to see the main house first." They walked over to the main house and Elizabeth was in love. She knew that this would be the perfect place for Jason and her to start their family. It just looked like home. Cameron was trying to get down from Jason and run towards the house. Jason let the young boy down and he ran inside the kitchen. There was some of the staff from the previous owner still working. This made it easy for Jason and Elizabeth to choose.

There was a cook and two maids that had been working there for the past ten years. The cook took to Cam as quickly as Cam took to her homemade chocolate chip cookies. She could see that there would be no reason to hire new employees when the ones there could take care of them just like the previous owner. Her name fit her well, Angelina. She was a true Angel. She was a great cook but more importantly she made you feel like you were part of her family. The maids were her daughters and her husband was one of the best winemakers in all of Italy. Her daughters came down into the kitchen to meet Sonny, Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron.

The oldest daughter, Isabella gave them a tour of their home. Elizabeth took in all the furnishings and saw where a woman's touch would help but for the most part it was the way she knew Jason would like it. The Master Bedroom had a view of the vineyard. The trees were very impressive and Tony was explaining about the different vines to Jason while Isabella was showing Elizabeth more of the home. Cameron found his bedroom right next to his parents. He saw his luggage there and was very happy to see a few of the toys that had been left there.

"Isabella, the view from here is outstanding. I saw a cute little cottage not far from the winery. Is that where you live with your parents and sister?"

"Yes, ma'am. We have lived there for a long time. My father has been working at the winery since he was a teenager. His family lives in town. I am so glad that you and your family are moving here. We were worried that the new owners would not need or want us. I heard that you will have a couple of men here to watch over your family. This is something that we are used to here. The other thing that I heard is that you loved to paint. There is a small studio that the last owner's wife used before she became ill. It is right down the hallway. There were going to build a bigger studio but she got too sick before it was completely built. The outside is all done and most of the inside work but there are a few touches here and there to be totally finished. I can show you the studio after showing you the one that Mrs. Santi used." Elizabeth and Isabella made it down the hallway and Elizabeth became entranced with the small studio. She could tell that Mrs. Santi was into pottery because of the pottery wheel that was still there.

Isabella then took Elizabeth to where the newer studio was. Elizabeth loved the fact that there was so much light coming thru the windows. There was also a skylight that also let a lot of the sun in and helped keep in the warmth for when the winter came. Cameron checked out all the different hiding spots that he could play in.

Jason went with Sonny and Tony to check out the winery. Most of the staff that Tony had were staying on as part of the crew. There were a few more men that Francis and Johnny were going to check out so they could work in the winery but also with the grapes themselves. Angelina's husband, Joseph showed them how to turn grapes into wine. He also showed the men the different types of grapes and where the trees were located within the vineyard. It was a lot to process but he felt he was in good hands with Joseph.

"Mr. Morgan, I can tell that you and I will get along very well. I will show you how to pick the best grapes and also to perfect the different wines. My family has been doing this for a very long time. I think one of the first families in this area were relatives of mine. It is truly in our blood. The girls love working with their mother but they know that soon one or both will be married and moving on with their lives. I want to show you where we keep the best wines. There was a cellar filled with the best wines from all over Italy and also some from France."

Jason tried to keep up with all that he was learning but his mind couldn't keep up. Tony showed Jason where he kept his notes on the different grapes and when they would be ready to be harvested. The notes also had the growing seasons of all the grapes and also the olives in which the vineyard made into olive oil. Sonny knew a thing or two about olives and olive oil. He is a great Italian cook and knows what is needed to make a great dinner. Olive oil is a very important part of cooking.

Elizabeth went out to meet Jason at the winery. Isabella, Angelina and Sabrina were taking turns spoiling Cameron. He loved all the attention he was getting. Angelina was starting dinner and Cameron was very happy just hanging out in there. "Cameron, how would you like to have a cookie while I make everyone a big spaghetti dinner. I tell my daughters that this is a way to a man's heart, no matter how young they are." Her daughters laughed at their mother but they knew it was true. It was true about the poppa and they hoped it would be true about the men that they will fall in love with in the future.

Tony welcomed Elizabeth inside the winery. There were so many things to take in that she knew that she could spend years trying to learn everything and there would still be something new to learn. Anyone could tell that Tony loved his winery and that would never change.

"Tony, I promise you that Jason and I will keep all the men working here so we can continue the great products that you have been selling. I also promise you that if you ever want to come visit that there will be a bed that has your name on it and a seat at the table. You are always welcome here." Tony looked at Elizabeth with such admiration. He was glad that the young couple were taking it over. He knew that they were the right choice.

"Thank you Elizabeth. That means the world to me. I will be leaving here tomorrow and going south and living on the beach. I have a small cottage by the water. It always makes me feel calm to be near the sea." Elizabeth and Jason headed back towards the main house.

The next few days went by fast and so the young couple were on their way back home. Sonny loved the winery and now he could get his olive oil for next to nothing. "Okay, I made a deal with Joseph to send me a case of olive oil every couple of months. I go through a lot of it with my cooking. He also promised to send me some wine when I need some because of Carly. It will be the best way to keep her quiet." Jason just looked at Sonny and laughed. They landed back in the states and saw that Carly, Audrey and Lucky were there when they landed.

"I am sorry, Sonny but Lucky most have followed me. I didn't say anything about Elizabeth and Cameron going to Italy." Lucky was furious that Elizabeth had taken their son out of the country without his permission.

"I am going to take Cameron away from you, Elizabeth. How could you do this to me? I got the divorce papers and now I hear that Jason wants to adopt Cam. He can't adopt my son. I won't let you. I will take you back but if you want me to but Cameron goes with me now."

"Lucky, you are not Cameron's father. You know that Zander was his father. Cameron is scared of you because of all the drugs that you have been doing. I saw you sleeping with Maxie the other night. I can't trust you and I want a divorce. My son will be going with me to Italy. We are leaving in the next week or so. Our divorce will be final by then and you are not getting any kind of custody of Cameron." Lucky looked at Elizabeth like he wanted to kill her. His high was wearing off and his anger started to get the best of him. Jason and Sonny were already on it because they knew he was about to do or say something that was going to get him in a lot of trouble.

Lucky decided that if he couldn't have Elizabeth then no one could. He went to grab Cameron from Elizabeth's arms when the cops showed up. Diane also showed up with the divorce decree and the adoption papers for Cameron. "Lucky, I want you to know that you need to step away from your ex-wife and her son. You both are no longer married to Elizabeth and Cameron is now Jason's son legally. The adoption papers are in my hands." Mac looked at his former employee and knew that he was about to lose it. Mac looked at both the divorce papers and the adoption papers and let the young family go. Mac and one of the detectives that Lucky had worked with for years tried to calm Lucky down. They just needed to give Elizabeth time to leave without anyone getting hurt. Once the limo had left, Mac let Lucky go.

The next few days, Elizabeth packed up hers and Cam's belongings and had them shipped to their villa in Italy. Johnny and Francis had finished checking out all the new people working in both the vineyards and also the winery. There were plans for expansion so there were more people to hire. Johnny also made sure that Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron's belonging got home safely. They had a couple of the guards pack up their things and had them shipped to the home too. Francis and Johnny had rooms in the back of the home. Everything was turning out really nice. Angelina kept them well fed and that made them very happy.

Johnny talked to Jason at least once a day in order to keep him abreast of all the things happening at their vineyard and winery. There was one thing that they had forgotten about and that was the name for the winery. Right now it was Santi's after the family who had owned the winery.

Jason and Elizabeth were ready to go to Italy. Sam, had promised to do something to hurt them but so far, nothing happened. Although there were rumors that Lucky had hooked up with Sam as way to get back at the young family. Their belongings were all sent to Italy and it was time for them to make the move there. Sonny lent them his plane to bring them to their new destination. They just had to name it. They decided on something simple for the winery. They were going to call it Morgan Winery. It was simple and to the point. Once they got on the ground, Elizabeth felt a lot better. She had been feeling sick for the past few days and thought it could be because of nerves for her big move. Her grandmother was finally at peace for her moving to Italy with Jason especially after what happened at the airport.

Jason looked at her and was worried. Jason went to check on the winery with Joseph while Elizabeth took Cameron to the main house. She just made it inside when she had to throw up. Angelina knew the look and wondered if Elizabeth were pregnant. Angelina gave Elizabeth some crackers and broth to make her feel better. She then put on some tea to also help with both Elizabeth's nerves and her stomach. Cameron also had some crackers and broth. He loved the attention he was getting but was worried about his momma. Angelina let Elizabeth and Cameron rest while she made a call to the doctor in town. He had appoints up to the next afternoon. Angelina made one for Elizabeth in case of a virus or more likely that she was pregnant.

Elizabeth woke up a little while later to see Jason and Cam playing trucks in the living room. Jason saw that she wasn't feeling good and told her about the appointment with the doctor the next afternoon. "Angelina, is good friends with the doctor in town and thought you should go see him. I know that you haven't been getting enough rest and that you have been sick. I just hope that it is something simple and he will tell us that everything is alright."

Jason told Elizabeth about the winery and that they were done for the season. The grapes have been harvested so when spring starts we will be starting new. "I think that we may add to the different things that we are growing. The grapes are the main thing but we could expand on the olives and maybe start an herb garden. The herbs would be just for us and not sold. I can't wait till growing season starts again. I love it here so much. I just want you to know that I love you and Cam. I think that we should get married and change your last name to Morgan."

He then got down on one knee and proposed to her. Elizabeth went to say yes but instead fainted. Jason got in Joseph's truck and they took her into town. There was a little clinic there and it was just about to close. Joseph looked at the doctor and he knew that the young woman was the one that Angelina had called about.

They took Elizabeth into the one of the rooms so he could check her out. He took some of her blood to see if she was pregnant. The test took about fifteen minutes and they soon found out that she was indeed pregnant. Elizabeth came too when the doctor had told Jason the news. They both looked stunned. "Elizabeth, I guess it is a good thing that you went to see the doctor. I am going to be a dad again." He held her hand and watched her face as it turned from shades of red to pale and then red again.

"Ms. Elizabeth, you are going to be fine. By the way everything looks, I say your baby will be here at the end of April, the beginning of May. You just need to take it easy. I have prescribed some vitamins for you to take and Angelina will take good care of you. I would like to see you both back here in a month. Then we can start ordering some more tests but we will have to do it at the hospital. My clinic doesn't have an ultrasound or some of the other equipment that I may need." He shook both Jason's and Elizabeth's hands. Joseph walked them out to truck and then they were on their way back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was so happy about the new baby. She knew it must have been that night that they were first back together. She wanted to tell her family but she was afraid that Lucky would get it in his head that the baby was his. "Jason, I know you and you want to tell the whole world. I think that we should just keep it here for now. I don't want to give Lucky any ammunition and try to take this baby away. He will automatically think that he is the father." Jason knew that she was right but he thought that Sonny might need to know it in case something came up.

"I will not tell the family about the baby but I have to tell Sonny. I will make sure he promises not to tell Carly because she will tell Lucky. She is his cousin so she will feel like she owes him." Elizabeth understood and she kissed him softly on his cheek.

"There is something that I forgot to answer before I so rudely passed out on you. Yes, I want to marry you. I guess that we need to do it soon before I start to show. It is already the beginning of October and soon the weather will be turning. The gazebo in the back yard would be a beautiful place for a fall wedding unless you want to wait till the baby is born in the spring."

"I was thinking that we could have just some family and friends come here this month. Our house is ready for company and this is the best time for a wedding because the spring it will be a bit on the crazy side. How about two weeks from now?"

Angelina came into the dining room with some salad and soup. "I want you to eat up because you are getting to need your strength with everything that is going on. I hear that you are about to get married in a few weeks. That will be lovely. My daughter is a great baker and she could make your wedding cake. There are plenty of flowers in the garden for you to use for decorations. The men could fix the gazebo so it will like beautiful. It is about time that we have a real party here. The harvest is done and so we can all work on this wonderful occasion. Do you know how many will be coming here?"

"I think it will be around twenty or so, I think. It all depends because I am afraid there may be some unwanted guests coming too." Jason was a bit worried about Elizabeth because of everything going on. She started to cry and Jason went to hug her. Cameron came running in from outside. Isabella and Sabrina were busy chasing him around when he heard his mother cry.

"Mommy, are you alright? Did you get hurt? I heard that they took you to the clinic." Elizabeth went and hugged her young son. She knew she couldn't stop the tears if she tried.

"I am fine. You are going to be a big brother. I am going to have your baby brother or baby sister. I am crying because of my hormones. They make me weepy at times and sometimes sleepy. I just want you to know that Jason and I love you and soon we will be a real family. Jason and I will be getting married in a couple of weeks. We are going to have some of our family and friends from back home, came here. I am going to call Grandma Audrey to come here to watch us get married. I am hoping that Aunt Emily will come but I am not sure if she will come because we haven't talked much since we moved here." Cam hugged his mother and told her it would be alright.

Elizabeth called her grandmother and she was happy for the two of them but wasn't sure if she could make it. She wanted to call Emily but she was going to leave that to Jason. Emily and Nicolas were engaged and so if she went then so would Nicolas. She was afraid that once every found out that she was going to have a baby that Lucky would get it in his head to come there to try to either stop the wedding or try to get her baby.

Jason called Sonny and told him about the wedding and the baby. He was very happy for the both of them and told them he would be there. He was said that he will bring Carly but not say anything until they were about to leave. He didn't want word to get out before it needed too.

Jason called his mother, Monica next. "Mom, I have great news for you. Elizabeth and I are getting married in a couple of weeks. I would love for the whole family to come here and celebrate with us. We have plenty of room and I want to show you around the winery and the vineyards. I hope that my grandparents can make it but I don't want to tax Lila too much. I also would like for Emily to go but I am not sure that she would want to celebrate with us." Monica, listened to her son and told him that she would ask and see what they could do.

A couple of hours later, Emily called Elizabeth. "I know that you are surprised to hear from me but I understand what is going on and I am sorry for how I acted towards you and my brother. I would love to go to your wedding and I hope that you can forgive me for the way I tried to make you choose between me and my brother. I was very wrong for doing that. Nicholas knows and he won't tell Sam or Lucky. Would you like me to come next week and help you make plans? I have time off from work and would love to help. Nicholas is going to be coming the following week with everyone else. Grandmother, mom and I would like to go next week to help you. Audrey will also be going with us." Elizabeth was taking it all in and the tears started to flow again.

"Yes, to all of it. I would love for all of you to help with our wedding. My hormones are going crazy so you have to forgive for crying. I haven't really thought much about how I really want the wedding to be but with you all coming, I know it will all work out." Emily hung up the phone and she just realized that Elizabeth must be pregnant. Elizabeth just realized what she said and realized that Emily now knows that she was pregnant. Elizabeth knew that deep down that she wouldn't tell Lucky but she was not sure about Nicholas. She then thought to herself that she may be in trouble.

Elizabeth took a walk with Cameron to the winery. Jason was trying to think up a new label for his wines. He thought about the name, Morgan but was wondering if it should be something different. Right now, the Santi name was still on the wines from this year's harvest. He needed to go in a new direction when spring came. He turned around and saw his future wife and son staring at him. She was a bit lost in thought and Cameron was trying to copy her. He thought it was the cutest thing to see that.

"Hi! Sorry to bring you out of your daydream but what's up? You look like you lost your puppy or something." Elizabeth sighed and so did Cameron.

"We have been thinking dad. Thinking real hard because mommy let it slip that her hormones were making her weepy while talking to Auntie Emily. Now, mom thinks she will know and that it could cause problems." Jason looked at his son and then at Elizabeth and realized that he wasn't kidding.

"Emily will be alright. She may say something to Nicholas but not Lucky. I just hope that if she does then Nicholas won't tell his brother. I am sorry that I slipped. I was the one that didn't want her to know in the first place. The good news is that she is coming next week with your mom, your grandmother and my grandmother. You and Cameron may have to move into the winery for a few days because there will be plenty of laughing and crying going on." Jason took Elizabeth by her hand and led her down to the office.

"I have a problem that you may help me with. Cameron, do you know any good names for our winery? Elizabeth, how about you. I need something and I thought I liked Morgan Winery but now I am having doubts about it." Elizabeth loved when Jason could help her forget her worries and have her think of something else.

"I think that we should sleep on it. The name should be have something to do with how we want to present our family or our new wine. The land that we own now is precious and beautiful. Maybe something like that. I am not sure of the translation but I guess we can stick with the Morgan Winery or we can call it MW Winery. The "M" for Morgan and "W" for Webber."

Jason and Cam went outside to check on the gazebo. They decided that it would be perfect for the wedding because it was going to be a small ceremony. Then Jason saw Joseph to ask him if he should invite the workers and their families. It had occurred to him that it would be a great way for the workers to meet the family and have a celebration to come of make them feel more like family than workers. "Jason, I think that it would be a wonderful thing to do and everyone can bring a dish to help with the food. There are many ways to meet the folks in the village and this will help introduce you and your family to everyone else. We hope that you are going to be here for a long time."

Jason then realized that it all depended on how the year would go if he was going to stay or not. He thanked Joseph and he went back inside with Cam. Angelina saw the look in Jason's eyes and knew that her husband had talked him into making the wedding a bit bigger than they had planned. "Did Joseph talk you into inviting everyone to your wedding?" She could see by the smile that he did.

"Yes he did. I must admit that it would be a great way to meet everyone and if they bring their own food then we get to try a lot of different things. I am looking forward to meeting all the staff and their families. I also have been wanting to go to the farmer's market but I haven't been able to yet." Sabrina and Isabella went into the kitchen to help their mother get ready for dinner. They got the table ready for Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron. Then they started bringing out the food.

"Mama's manicottis are the best in the area. She has won ribbons for them. I made the bread with the help of young Cameron. He was a great help with the dough. I think that he will be a great help when his brother or sister comes." Jason asked Angelina and her family to eat with them but she told him no. She wanted them to be able to relax without Joseph talking shop.

The supper was amazing and then came dessert. It was a chocolate cream pie. Elizabeth realized that she was in trouble because they found out her secret love, chocolate. When dinner was done, Elizabeth took the plates and brought them to the kitchen. Angelina had gone to her cottage with her daughters to eat but was going to be back soon to clean up the kitchen. Elizabeth went into the kitchen and started cleaning. She didn't want to leave a mess for Angelina to have to clean it. She called Angelina on the phone and told her to come back in the morning. She had it under control. Cameron watched his mother put away the leftovers and then wash the dishes. Once they were through she did a double check of the kitchen and then took Cameron upstairs for his bath. Jason saw how tired she looked and said that he had daddy duty and that her job was to take a hot relaxing bath herself.

The next few days, Jason and Joseph got together with the men who worked in the vineyard and also the winery. They had everything closed up for the season but now were preparing for the wedding. They were invited to the wedding and they only needed to bring a dish for the reception.

Soon it was time for Lila, Emily, Monica and Audrey to come to Tuscany and help with the wedding plans. Elizabeth double checked to see that the rooms were in perfect order. She had flowers brought in and put in each of the rooms. Carly surprised Elizabeth by coming in too. She wasn't exactly the best friend that Elizabeth had but she wanted to help because of her friendship with Jason.

The plane landed and Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron met them on the landing strip. Cameron was so excited to see his Auntie Emily and Grandma Audrey. He ran up to them and gave them a kiss. Elizabeth was glowing and she was feeling much better with Angelina's mothering skills. "Why, Elizabeth you are simply glowing. It looks like Italy suits you well." Carly then went over to Jason and gave him a hug.

"Welcome everyone to M&W Winery. I was going to call it Morgan Winery but I changed my mind. This way it has both families in the name." They walked to the main house and Angelina was waiting for them with some tea and biscuits. She knew that his grandmother had tea every day so she wanted to make sure that she had it ready when they landed.

"I want everyone to meet Angelina our cook. She also takes great care of us and she is family to us now. Her husband, Joseph is the one in charge of the winery and their two daughters take care of Cameron, me and our home. Their names are Isabella and Sabrina." Elizabeth then showed everyone their rooms and took Cameron back downstairs so they could unpack and relax. Lila had a room downstairs and was drinking tea. Johnny and Francis come inside to check on everyone and made sure that security was tight. Johnny then called Sonny to tell him that Carly made it safely to Tuscany.

"Thanks Johnny. Tell Jason that I will be there in a few days. I was thinking of taking Carly to Rome for a few days after your wedding. Michael and Morgan are looking forward to seeing you. They miss their Uncle Jason. Sam is trying to stir up trouble with Lucky. My men are keeping an eye on them but I am afraid that they may try something at the wedding. Nicholas has tried to control his brother but there is no controlling him when he is hyped up on drugs." Jason sighed knowing that Sonny was right.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on them for us. I had a feeling that they may try to crash the wedding so I have hired some people to make sure that the two of them don't get anywhere near here. I can't wait for you and the boys to come here. They are going to love this place. I need to get going and check on a few things before the rest of the family come here." Sonny said good-bye and the two of them hung-up. Jason had a long list of things to do and he also wanted to get away from all the women hanging out at the main house.

Sonny found out from a reliable source that Sam was already on her way to Italy. Lucky was going to follow a few days later. He called Francis to let them know about this new turn of events. Sam thought that no one would realize that she was going to spy on her ex-boyfriend. She bought her taken under one of her old aliases and was on her way to Rome.

She landed in Rome and went to a nearby hotel to wait till Lucky showed up. She had mapped out the way to the villa that Jason owned and was planning on surprising the groom by being the bride. Lucky was going to kidnap Elizabeth and take her back to Port Charles. That was the plan but for some reason she truly believed that the two of them could do it and no one would try to stop them.

Elizabeth had gone into town with Monica, Audrey and Emily. Lila and Carly stayed behind to take care of Cameron. They wandered around and went to the open market for some fresh fruits and vegetables. "Elizabeth, you are very lucky to be living in such a beautiful place. I know that you and Jason are meant for each other and that living here makes sense to the two of you. I just wish that you weren't so far away especially with the baby on the way. I guess we will have to come back in the spring for when the baby is due." Emily looked at one of the shops and saw a beautiful baby blanket.

"Look, Elizabeth. It would be perfect for the nursery. I am thinking of taking a semester off this spring to help you out. I could always take some on-line classes or maybe transfer to one of the universities here in Italy." They took their time and then headed back to the villa. Emily fell in love with the area and she couldn't wait to show Nicholas. She thought maybe they could get a place around there so they could visit and spend the summers there and maybe Greece for the winters.

Lila and Carly were having a great time with Cameron when the rest of the gang came back. Cameron ran to his mother and showed her the picture that he and Carly had made for them. Lila was getting tired so Angelina helped her get settled into her room. Elizabeth was also feeling a bit tired so she and Cameron went to lay down for a rest.

Jason had a surprise for Elizabeth. His cousin, Chloe was a big time designer and he was flying her in so Elizabeth could get one of her original gowns. Lila and Monica knew all about the surprise and they couldn't wait to see what she brought. When Chloe landed, Jason was there to pick her up and bring her and her staff over to the main house.

"Elizabeth, my present for you is having my cousin, Chloe here to help you pick one of her original gowns for our wedding/" Elizabeth was shocked because she knew that it was very hard to get one of her originals and seeing that next week was the wedding, she never dreamed that she could be that lucky.

Chloe's assistants showed several of the gowns to Elizabeth. Chloe knew that Elizabeth was special to Jason but also to the whole family. She also had gowns for the mother of the groom, the grandmothers, Emily and Carly. Everyone was getting one of her originals. Elizabeth fell in love with one of the first ones she tried. It was simple but breathtaking. It reminded everyone of one of the Roman Goddesses. It had very little embellishments on it but it didn't need it. Everyone loved it and it was only a few things that needed to be taken in for her. Chloe then started with Lila, Monica and Audrey. Soon it was time for Chloe and her assistants to leave but they were coming back in time for the wedding with some extra assistants. They were going to help the bridal party with their clothes, hair and make-up.

Jason made his future wife a very happy woman. She could not have picked a better gown than the one Chloe had made for her. She knew that in a few days all of her dreams were going to come true.


	5. Chapter 5

The men were going to arrive that afternoon. Everyone was looking forward to Jason and Liz's wedding. Audrey had a big surprise for her granddaughter. She got hold of Elizabeth's parents and sibling. Sarah and Steven were going to come in that afternoon too but her parents would be in the next day.

The town was making preparations for the wedding of the young family. They were so happy that they all got to be a part of the celebration. The bakery was baking their wedding cake as a gift. It had to be huge and it had to be perfect. They along with the rest of the town fell in love with the Americans.

Lucky flew in that morning and went straight to Sam's hotel room. He wanted to be there with enough time to get his girl and leave before anyone knew he was there. Sam was a decoy but she didn't realize it or care what part she had to play as long as she got Jason back.

"Sam we need to leave to Tuscany. We have to find a way to get Elizabeth away from everyone so I can grab her. Do we have everything that we need?" Sam gathered her things and the two left Rome and headed for the future. The only thing that is there future would not be what they wanted or expected.

Sonny's plane landed with him and his boys. Alan, Edward and A.J. were also on the plane. Jason met them at the airstrip and he was so happy to have his family. Max and Milo also went and had invited their father to attend. It was a big event and when their father heard about it they couldn't tell him no. Their father showed up just a little while after Max and Milo came in with Sonny.

The villa was filled to the brim with every room occupied. There ended being some shifting around but it was all good. The love in that home was overwhelming. Angelina and her daughters had their hands full. Some of the ladies from town came in and helped them with the extra cooking and cleaning. Elizabeth helped as much as she was allowed too. She had never seen so many happy faces at one time.

Steven and Sarah arrived a little after Sonny's plane. They snuck in the back with a little help from Audrey and Monica. It took almost an hour before Elizabeth even realized that her brother and sister were there. She started to cry when she saw them. "I am so sorry that I didn't even see you when you got here. How long have you been here?"

"We have been here just a little bit, sis. Don't worry about it. It looks like you have your hands full with all this excitement." Steven then took another look at is little sister and notice that she was turning a bad shade of green. She ran for the bathroom and just made it. The excitement was just a little too much for her.

There was another villa not far from there that Maximus owned. He realized how taxing it was on the young bride to be and also realized that she was pregnant. He decided for his part on the festivities that he bring some of the family over to his villa so that Elizabeth could get a little bit of peace and quiet before the big day. He had plenty of staff there and he was sending some over to help her staff.

When Jason realized that Maximus had done this for them he was a bit surprised. He went over to see the man and thanked him. "Jason, you have always been kind to my sons, Max and Milo. They always told me about everything that you have done and I am glad for your sake and your family's sake that you are getting out of the business. I did hear thru the grapevine that if any of the families need your help that you would do it. This makes a great impression on someone like me. You have always treated me with the greatest of respect and I admire your skills. You will be a great asset to this area and I know that your winery will be in great hands. Please accept my invitation for your family and friends to come down to my villa where there is a little more room but it is close enough for everyone to get back and forth for the festivities." Jason shook his hand and hugged the man. He always respected Maximus and this was one more reason too. He just wanted what was best for his wife to be and children. The less noise and confusion the better.

Lila stayed with her grandson and so did Audrey. Sarah and Steven went to the other villa. Emily was staying with Elizabeth and Nicholas had just landed. Monica, Alan and Edward were also staying but everyone else was headed to the villa with Maximus. The villa seemed more peaceful and Elizabeth was more relaxed.

Lucky and Sam made it to the town near Maximus's villa. They had gotten the wrong villa and were spying on Maximus's villa and not Jason's. They saw a lot of the guests that were going to the wedding but didn't realize that they hadn't seen Elizabeth or Jason yet. The villa was closely guarded by Maximus's men and they were spotted almost immediately. The men grabbed Lucky and Sam and brought them into the villa. Sonny saw Sam and Lucky and wondered what the hell was going on.

"It seems we have two spies that want to take us down. I see that you are not really good at your job. Why are you here and what do you want?" Maximus had scared Lucky but Sam was too dumb to be scared.

"I want my boyfriend back and he wants his ex-wife. We came here to break up the wedding." Maximus smiled because he realized that they thought they were at the right villa but they were wrong.

"I hate to burst your bubble Ms. McCall but you are at the wrong villa. I have heard stories about how rude you have been to my sons, Max and Milo. They really don't like you and are here to celebrate Jason and Elizabeth's wedding." That was when Sam realized that she was in trouble. Just then Sonny showed up with Carly.

"I am sorry that my cousin, Lucky thought it would be a great idea to break up the wedding. Maximus I am sorry if he has caused you any problems. I promise that he will leave and not disturb you again. As for Ms. McCall, do as you like with her." Carly smiled and then walked away with Sonny. Maximus laughed when he realized that Carly wanted to hang Sam out to dry.

Lucky and Sam were quiet because they knew that men like Maximus did not take kindly to intrusions in their life. Knowing also that he was a friend to Jason and Elizabeth made it that much clearer that they were in big trouble. "What are we going to do now? I did not come all this way to not get what I want. Jason is mine. He owes me and I intend to make him pay."

"You are crazy, Sam. I did this because I love Elizabeth. I didn't plan on hurting anyone, I just wanted to get back what was mine." Sonny heard all that he wanted to hear. There was no remorse for either of them and they needed to be taken care of. He knew that he couldn't have Lucky killed because of him being Luke's son and Carly's cousin. He just wanted to make sure that Lucky couldn't hurt Elizabeth or Jason. Sam on the other hand was useless to him. He didn't care what happened to her.

Sonny told Maximus that he wanted to keep them both here till after the ceremony. He would make sure that they were sent back to Port Charles when he left but wanted Maximus's men to watch over them till after the wedding. Maximus agreed with that and decided that he would separate the two and let them know they couldn't win.

The day went by fast for everyone else and soon it was the day before the wedding. Elizabeth was feeling much better and her Grams had one more big surprise for her. Steven and Sarah came back for their last night and waited for their parents. Elizabeth was so busy talking with her brother and sister that her parents were able to sneak in without her knowing. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw her dad. "Dad, you and mom came here for my wedding. How did you know? I am so glad that you two are here. I have missed you both so much." Jeff was very happy that he was able to surprise his daughter this way. Jason knew all along that they were going to be there because Audrey had filled him in on the surprise.

Everyone gathered outside so Jason could show his new winery. The men were very impressed with all that Jason was doing. He was also growing olives so he had another building in which the olives were turned into olive oil. There were of course some olives that were being bottled there because everyone loves olives. They also had grapes that were grown just for eating and not being made into wine. Maximus enjoyed his tour of the winery the other day and was thinking of growing some himself. There were plenty of workers who could work for both villas and of course the more work for the area the better it was for everyone.

Jason and Maximus had decided in going into business for wine and olive oil. There would also be grape juice, grapes and olives being sold but they were most likely be just for the families in the area and for the farmer's market. They showed everyone Elizabeth's studio out back and the one inside the villa. The one inside would be used to the new bigger one was finished that coming spring.

The priest arrived for the wedding rehearsal. Everyone watched the rehearsal and then they eat, drank and danced the night away. The women were staying at the villa while the men went over and stayed at Maximus's villa. It would make everything that much easier for the next day when the wedding took place.

Sarah, Elizabeth, Emily and Carly talked the night away. Carly told Elizabeth about the intruders at the villa down the road. Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh or cry about that. She felt bad about Lucky but felt nothing at all when it came to Sam. She knew what they both wanted and knew that Maximus and Sonny would take care of them till after the wedding.

Jason heard about Lucky and Sam from Maximus. He decided to pay each of them a visit. He first went to see Sam. He wanted to make sure that Sam knew where he stood and that she would never be in his life again. He didn't want any harm to come to either of them but he wouldn't allow for them to ruin his wedding or hurt his family.

"Sam, I just want you to know that I have never loved you and I don't ever plan to love you. You were a mistake and I am sorry for your pain especially about being shot and now you can't have any children. I am out of the business and Elizabeth is who I love and want to be with. You will be going home as soon as the wedding is over. Sonny will bring you and Lucky back to Port Charles. My life is here in Italy and you will never be a part of my life again." Sam looked at Jason and couldn't believe the way he was treating her.

"I love you Jason. I can't have any children now because of you and you are just going to throw me away like trash. You can't mean what you said. I know you loved me and still do. She has you under some spell. I bet that brat isn't even yours. She is carrying Lucky's child and he will take that brat away from both of you. I know you thought I didn't know about that but I hear things in here. You won't get away with this and I will make you sorry that you ever hurt me." Jason looked at her and she knew that she had just pushed him further away then she wanted too. She was in bigger trouble than she knew because he had an audience and knew exactly what to do with the trouble maker.

Jason then went to see Lucky. He was much more subdued than Sam was and he just wanted to leave. "I am not sure if you heard but Elizabeth and I are getting married tomorrow. She is having our child this May. The baby is mine and even if it is yours, he or she will be my child. Elizabeth wants you to be safe and I will make sure that nothing happens to you. For your own safety and sanity, I would stay away from Sam. She is much more trouble than she is worth." Lucky shook his head and agreed. Jason then left the younger man alone and went back upstairs.

The next morning everything was on schedule. Chloe arrived with her assistants. Everyone started to get ready for the big day. Angelina brought up some breakfast for everyone while they were getting ready. Elizabeth was starved because she had already gotten sick twice earlier that morning. She had her crackers and tea earlier and now she wanted everything in sight. Angelina knew what Elizabeth could handle and what she couldn't handle. The stress of the day was going to be epic so she took her time. She was able to eat and keep it down. Everyone was getting their hair and make-up done and there was someone taping the whole thing. There was another photographer doing the taping at the men's villa. Jeff and Steve showed up to make sure the bride was ready. The groom and his groomsmen were ready for the bridal party to start. Jeff took one look at his daughter and had tears in his eyes. She looked absolutely breath-taking. She looked amazing in her Chloe original gown. There was just enough bling on it but it was mostly made of tulle. It wrapped around her like a roman goddess. Her hair was piled on her head with lots of ringlets hanging down. She was wearing her gown which was new. Her garter was blue from Carly. Her Grams gave her a beautiful necklace that was old and her mother let her wear her charm bracelet which was borrowed. The bridal party started walking towards the gazebo. Steven had hurried up and was one of the groomsmen. Her father walked her down to the gazebo. There wasn't a dry eye in the place when they saw Elizabeth. Jason just stared her stunned. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

The priest began with a prayer. They were all seated and then the priest was there with the vows. Elizabeth and Jason had written their own vows, Jason was first to say his vows to Elizabeth. "I have loved you for so long that I am not sure exactly when it happened. You have been the best friend that I could ever imagine. You have helped me so many times that I have lost track. You never lost your faith in me or our love. I know that there have been some bad times that we both took each other for granted and that we didn't allow ourselves to be totally vested the way we should have been. When I saw you this past summer and you were lost like I was, it was fate that brought us back together. I promise that you will always have a friend and lover with me. You are my rock and I am your rock. I promise that our family will come first before anything else and that our future will always be filled with faith and love. I love you Elizabeth and I will always be the man you see here today." Jason looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes when he said it and everyone could feel the love that came from them.

"Jason, you have been my best friend and love for so long. You were there for me even when I didn't want you there. I have put other people ahead of our love but I promise you that you and our family will always come first. I think I fell in love with you the night that you tried to save me from myself. I have gone back and forth with you so many times because everyone made me feel like I owed Lucky for saving me that Valentine's Day. I have learned so much about myself and my feelings for you since then. You have always put me first and I wish I could have said that I did that too but we both know that wasn't the truth. You have saved me many times and I have saved you many times. You are my rock and my best friend. I love you more every day. Our family is getting stronger every day and here we are getting married in the place where you promised to take me a long time ago. You have fulfilled all of my dreams just by being you. Thank you for all that you have done for me and our son. I love you Jason, more every day." Elizabeth looked at Jason with the same loving eyes. Soon they exchanged rings and were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan.

The day was filled with love and laughter. There was drinking, eating and even some dancing. The young couple was so excited about the wedding that they forgot about the honeymoon. When Sonny realized that they forgot about it he decided to have them spend two weeks at his island. Monica and Emily were going to stay at the Villa to take care of Cameron. When Sonny told Elizabeth about their plans, she started to cry. Sonny put his arm around Elizabeth and told her that she was part of his family now.

Angelina and her daughters had already packed up their luggage for their trip. The luggage was already on the plane that Sonny had sent for their trip to the island. When the reception was over and everyone had left, Elizabeth and Jason took off on their way to the island for a very romantic honeymoon.


End file.
